Something different
by BlackHime13
Summary: Naruto se queja a su amiga Sakura que su vida sexual no está muy allá y le cuenta una de sus fantasías. ¿Qué pasaría si su novio le escuchara de casualidad? / SasuNaru - Lemon


Something...different

Era un día soleado. El cielo estaba despejado, ni una sola nube pasaba por allí. Los pájaros cantaban alegremente sobre las ramas de los árboles, sobre los postes de electricidad y otros lugares.

En un parque se encontraba un lindo chico rubio, de unos 17 años de edad, con unos grandes ojos zafiro que superaban al color del cielo, de tez bronceada y unas lindas marquitas en sus mejillas que le asemejaban a un lindo e inofensivo kitsune. Llevaba unos pantalones pitillo de color negro, una camiseta naranja con el dibujo de un lindo gato al frente y unas zapatillas deportivas, naranjas con negro.

Estaba sentado en uno de los bancos mirando fijamente a la gran fuente que había en el centro del lugar. Tenía una mirada cansada y triste la cual hacía suspirar a más de un hombre que pasaba por allí.

A lo lejos se acercaba una chica pelirrosa de ojos jade y tez algo blanquecina. La chica se acercaba apresuradamente al lugar. Por fin llegó y buscó con la mirada al rubio, una vez lo localizó se le acercó y paró frente a él.

-¿A qué ha venido eso, Naruto?- preguntó algo agitada por haber tenido que correr hasta allí.

-Gomen por llamarte tan repentinamente, Sakura-chan.-dijo el rubio mientras suspiraba.

La chica se sentó a su lado y le miró preocupada.

-¿Pasó algo?-preguntó.

-Bueno... verás. Sabes que hace un tiempo que... empecé a salir con...

-Si ya lo sé.-le interrumpió la pelirrosa sin saber a dónde quería llegar su amigo.

-No interrumpas.-se quejó haciendo un lindo puchero.

-Gomen, gomen. Sigue.-dijo esta con algo de gracia por lo infantil del rubio.

-Bueno el caso es que... la semana que viene será mi cumpleaños y...-fue bajando el tono de voz y la chica no pudo escuchar el final.

-¿Qué dijiste?- preguntó algo confundida.

-Dije que...

-Naruto... si bajas tanto la voz no puedo oírte.-dijo en un leve tono de reproche.

-¡QUE ESTOY FRUSTADO SEXUALMENTE!-terminó por gritar el rubio.

Ante semejante grito todos se giraron para mirar a la pareja. La chica estaba muy sonrojada mientras que el rubio parecía un tomate mientras agachaba la cabeza, observando el suelo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

-Na-Naruto...-susurró la chica.

-¿Qué?-preguntó este sin dejar de mirar hacia el suelo.

-Así que era verdad...-comentó ella con aire pensativo.

-¿Qué?-volvió a preguntar el rubio pero ahora mirando a su amiga confundido.

-Bueno... ¡Es que era muy obvio!-dijo casi gritando la muchacha. Al ver que el rubio seguía sin entenderla prosiguió con lo que decía.- Verás... ¿no te has dado cuenta de cómo te miran todos los varones?-preguntó.

-No...-dijo sin más.

-Naruto...-suspiró ella ante lo despistado de su amigo.- En palabras simples... no dejas de desprender feromonas que atraen a los hombres.-dijo mirándole fijamente.

-¿Y?-preguntó sin entender nada todavía.

-Eso significa que no estás satisfecho sexualmente.-finalizó ella.

-Ya veo... ¿tanto se notaba?-preguntó algo cohibido el rubio.

-Así es. Pero la pregunta es... ¿por qué? Pensé que os iba muy bien a los dos.-preguntó ella con bastante curiosidad.

-No es que sea malo... En realidad es increíble y me encanta como lo hace el problema es... bueno el problema es que...-el rubio no terminó la frase ya que se había sonrojado de sobremanera.

-El problema es...-le animó a seguir la pelirrosa.

-Es que... es muy... monótono. Necesito algo... no sé. Más excitante.-finalizó el rubio mientras se sonrojaba aún más.

-¿Más excitante?- preguntó ella.

-Hai... Verás... desde que empezamos a salir siempre es lo mismo. Vamos a clase juntos, a la hora del almuerzo comemos juntos y después de clase volvemos juntos a casa. Todos los fines de semana me quedo en su departamento, jugamos a algo o miramos una película en la televisión. Después cenamos y hablamos durante un rato. Finalmente nos vamos a dormir.-finalizó el relato.

-Si... parece algo aburrido.-comentó ella.

-Así es.-dijo para luego suspirar.- A veces vamos al cine o salir fuera a comer algo, pero nada más.-dijo para suspirar otra vez.

-Pero... ¿eso que tiene que ver con tu frustración?-preguntó la pelirrosa.

-Bueno pues... ¡QUE SASUKE NO ES NADA ORIGINAL!- se quejó el rubio.- Siempre es lo mismo. En su cama y en la misma puñetera posición. ¿ES QUE NO PUEDE CAMBIAR NI ESO O QUÉ?- preguntó en un casi grito de frustración.- ALGUNAS VECES ME GUSTARÍA QUE CAMBIARA. NO SÉ QUE INTENTARA ALGO NUEVO. EL SITIO, EL ORDEN, LA POSTURA. JODER QUE EXISTE EL KAMASUTRA ¿ES QUÉ NO LO CONOCE O QUÉ?- se quejó a gritos, prácticamente. La pelirrosa le miraba atónita ante lo recién escuchado.

-Tra-tranquilízate Naruto.-le dijo la ojos jade.

-Gomen...-se disculpó suspirando otra vez.

-No pasa nada.-dijo ella mientras le bajaba una gota por la sien.- Vamos a ver si lo he entendido bien. El problema es que Sasuke-kun es muy...¿soso en la cama?-preguntó incrédula.

-Así es.-respondió levemente sonrojado.

-Pero... ¿se lo has dicho?-preguntó otra vez.

-Bueno... es que me da vergüenza.-respondió este con un sonrojo aún más notorio en el rostro.

-Naruto... lo acabas prácticamente de gritar.- dijo esta con una gota bajándole por la sien.

-Si bueno... es que ya no podía más.-se defendió el rubio.- Le he enviado un montón de indirectas pero es como si ni siquiera me escuchara. Solo quiero algo un poco diferente.-dijo en un suspiro.

La pelirrosa giró para observar hacia la derecha mientras pensaba en algo para ayudar a su amigo cuando vio algo que la hizo sonreír divertida. Hizo una seña en dirección a donde miraba aprovechando que el rubio había bajado la mirada al suelo.

-Mmm...-comenzó para llamar la atención del chico a su lado.- ¿Algo como qué?-preguntó ella.

-Pues... no sé.-dijo algo sonrojado mientras la miraba.

Ella giró hacia atrás como buscando algo y cuando lo encontró sonrió aún más.

-Naruto... alguna fantasía tendrás.-dijo miando inquisidoramente al rubio.

-¿Eh? Etto... yo no...-balbuceó el rubio.

-¡Venga ya! Te acabas de quejar a gritos que necesitas algo diferente así que... algo tendrás pensado. No se... un sitio que te de curiosidad, una posición que te interese... incluso si quieres utilizar juguetes o disfraces.-dijo ella.

-Bueno yo...-comenzó el rubio.

-¿Si?-preguntó ella intentando que continuara.

-Bueno... pues si hay algo que... me dio curiosidad desde hace algún tiempo.-dijo él todo sonrojado.

-¿Y qué es?- preguntó ella interesada.

-Bien... ¿recuerdas que hace un tiempo... fui a hablar con Obaa-chan a su despacho?

-Hai.

-Bueno pues... como ya era tarde cuando terminamos tuve que irme a casa yo solo.-siguió mientras hacía un lindo puchero al recordar que su novio no le había podido esperar ese día... "Sasu-bakka"pensó el rubio.

-Hai.-dijo algo divertida por el puchero ajeno.

-Entonces... atajé por el barrio... de los hoteles.-a cada palabra su sonrojo iba aumentando.

-Si ¿y?-preguntó ella cada vez más interesada.

-Pues verás... encontré a... Suiguetsu y Juugo y pues...

-Los viste entrando a un hotel.-concluyó ella.

-No... no exactamente.-dijo él todo sonrojado.

-No me digas que los viste...-dijo ella sorprendida.

-Hai...-dijo él aún más rojo.

-Entonces... ¿te dio curiosidad el hacerlo al aire libre?-preguntó ella.

-Algo así...-dijo el en un leve susurro.

-¿Hay algo más?-preguntó ella otra vez.

-Pues... es que... me imaginé que... estábamos andando, hablando y eso y pues que... al llegar a un callejón me agarraba del brazo y me besaba salvajemente...-dijo todo sonrojado.

-Ajá...

-Bueno y luego... imaginé que me arrancaba la ropa y que... me tapaba la boca para que me mantuviera callado...

-Na-naruto...-dijo ella sorprendida.

-Bueno es solo que... estoy muy mal ¿vale?-dijo él avergonzado.

-Bueno... realmente no me imaginaba eso.-dijo ella bastante sonrojada.- Emm... ¿no tienes algo... más normal?- preguntó.

-Mmm... bueno... hace un tiempo... Itachi-san me regaló algo.-dijo más para él que para su acompañante.

-¿Algo?-preguntó ella interesada.

-Si bueno... un disfraz. La verdad... es que siento algo de curiosidad en cómo sería hacerlo con Sasuke con el puesto.-comentó pensativamente.

-¿Ehhh? ¿Y por qué no lo has usado?-preguntó ella intrigada.

-Bueno... es que no sé cómo se lo tomaría Sasuke. Ya te dije que cada vez que le insinúo que hagamos algo distinto dice que prefiere quedarse leyendo un libro o algo de eso. No entiende mis dobles sentidos y eso me frustra más. ¡Y cómo no haga algo de una puñetera vez te juro que me tiro al primero que pase!-dijo lo último algo más alto de lo debido ya que algunos varones que pasaban por allí se le quedaron mirando como lobos a su presa.

-Ehhmm... será mejor que vayamos a mi casa ha hablar de ello.-dijo la pelirrosa.

-Hai... aunque podríamos haber echo eso desde el principio.-comentó el rubio con algo de gracia en la voz.

-Tienes razón.-dijo ella.

Ambos se levantaron de la banca y empezaron a caminar en dirección a casa de la pelirrosa. Esta última se giró una última vez mientras sonreía. Después se marchó junto al rubio.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

En el parque se encontraban dos azabaches bastante sorprendidos.

-Me parece... qué vas a tener que hacer algo bastardo.-dijo un moreno de cabello corto y ojos negros, de nombre Sai.

-Cállate copia barata.-dijo el otro. Un azabache con el cabello corto y un peinado algo extraño y también de ojos negros, Sasuke.

-Vamos Sasuke... ya has oído a Naru-chan. Quiere que le des caña ya que al parecer no te has esforzado mucho que digamos.-comentó con algo de gracia Sai.

-Bueno... yo pensé que Naru era muy inocente por eso pensé que sus insinuaciones eran cosas de mi mente pervertida.-dijo sinceramente el azabache.

-Pues ya ves que no. Y yo que tu me daría prisa en hacer algo. Ya has visto cómo le miraba la gente y no dudes de que dentro de poco le violarán en un callejón como no arregles esto.-dijo el moreno.

-Ya me di cuenta. Y ni creas que dejaré que alguien toque lo que es mio.-dijo el azabache para seguidamente irse de allí, pensando en lo que había oído.

Realmente no pensó en que su inocente rubio sintiera esa necesidad de... más morbo por decirlo de alguna forma. "Hmp. Qué luego no se arrepienta de hacer que el lado pervertido de un Uchiha salga a la luz." pensó el azabache mientra una sonrisa malévola y pervertida se mostraba en su rostro.

Si el rubio quería más acción... él se la daría y con creces.

Sin más se dirigió hacia su apartamento maquinando muy bien lo que iba a hacer.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Pasó una semana desde que Naruto y Sakura hablaron. En todo ese tiempo el rubio se dio cuenta de que la actitud que su novio tenía con él había cambiado. Tal vez no era la gran cosa pero si que hacía algunas cosas que antes no hacía. Un ejemplo era que Sasuke no solía besarle en la escuela nada más que algunos tiernos y cortos pero el día después de hablar con la pelirrosa, nada más llegar al instituto, el azabache se había lanzado a él en un beso muy lujurioso. Eso le pareció algo extraño pero no dijo nada.

A la hora del almuerzo se encaminó al patio como siempre para comer con su novio pero al llegar le sorprendió que su azabache le estuviera esperando con un pequeño ramo de rosas y una caja envuelta con un lazo. Al llegar y abrirla encontró un collar muy lindo de una piedra muy rara de color verde zafiro. El azabache solo sonrió y se lo colocó alrededor del cuello para después darle un dulce beso. Eso ya le pareció algo más extraño pero estaba tan feliz que no lo pensó demasiado.

Al día siguiente, viernes, pasó algo que ya sí que no se lo esperaba.

Aquella misma tarde el azabache apareció en su casa diciendo si se podía quedar a dormir. Él extrañado le dijo que si, aprovechando que sus padres no estaban allí por trabajo. Él pensó que harían lo de siempre, una película, una charla y a dormir pero nada más dejar pasar al azabache y cerrar la puerta este se lanzó a devorarle la boca en un hambriento, salvaje y lujurioso beso que el rubio a duras penas pudo corresponder. Una vez se separaron el rubio le miraba atónito y confundido. Cuando le iba a preguntar el porqué de aquella acción se vio a si mismo tumbado en el sofá con el azabache encima comiéndole a besos.

Sin poder pensar coherentemente solo se dejó llevar por la pasión que mostraba su novio y acabaron haciéndolo varias veces en la sala. La primera en el sofá, luego sobre la mesa, el suelo e incluso de pié contra la pared.

Aquello le sorprendió de sobremanera pero estaba muy feliz de por fin haber hecho algo diferente, sexualmente hablando, así que simplemente al acabar le hizo saber al azabache que eso había sido lo mejor que habían hecho en todo ese tiempo. Seguidamente se quedó dormido sobre el pecho del ojinoche con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras este le tapaba con una manta y lo abrazaba posesivamente con un brazo.

Así pasó el fin de semana en el cual salieron al parque de diversiones, fueron a comer donde quiso el rubio y también fueron de compras, donde el azabache le compraba todo lo que pedía el ojiazul sin rechistar en lo más mínimo.

La semana pasó y los detalles del azabache no menguaron en lo más mínimo. Todos se dieron cuenta del cambio del azabache y al preguntarle al rubio el por qué de este, solo podía decir que no lo sabía pero que le encantaba esa nueva actitud que tenía para con él.

Entonces llegó el viernes nuevamente. El rubio estaba con la pelirrosa en la biblioteca, terminando un trabajo para la clase de biología. Después de un rato de silencio la chica procedió a preguntarle algo al rubio.

-Nee~Naruto. ¿Qué vas a hacer mañana?-preguntó ella.

-Bueno... sabes que es mi cumpleaños y que se hará una fiesta en mi casa Sakura-chan...

-Sí eso ya lo sé. Me refiero a qué harás después de la fiesta.-dijo ella sin dejar de escribir.

-Bueno... había pensado en invitar a Sasuke a que se quedara a dormir.-comentó algo sonrojado.

-Ehhh... ¿Entonces vas a aprovechar el regalo de Itachi-san?-preguntó ella mirándole fijamente.

El rubio solo agachó la cabeza mientras se sonrojaba y asentía levemente.

-Es que... Sasuke se ha portado tan bien conmigo esta última semana que pensé... que sería bueno compensarle con algo diferente.-respondió en un murmullo que solo ella pudo escuchar.

-Sokka... tranquilo que todo saldrá bien.-dijo ella mientras se levantaba y se dirigía hacia la salida.- Nos vemos mañana.-se despidió.

-Hasta mañana.-se despidió el rubio mientras miraba por la ventana.

Se quedó un rato con la mirada perdida hacia el campo de fútbol. Allí estaba su novio jugando. Se veían tan bien que no pudo evitar quedarse un rato observando cada uno de sus movimientos.

En el campo Sasuke estaba descansando un poco cuando al girar la cabeza vio a su rubio novio observándole fijamente y no pudo evitar sonreír de lado. Poco después el rubio se dio cuenta de que su azabache le estaba mirando mientras le sonreía. Entonces se sonrojó de sobremanera y se fue de allí hacia su casa.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Al día siguiente el rubio no se quería levantar de la cama. Estaba muy nervioso y no precisamente por que fuese su cumpleaños o por la fiesta de esa tarde. Ahora no sabía si sería buena idea darle esa sorpresa al azabache pero... ya le había dicho a su amiga que lo iba a hacer y de seguro le preguntaría al ojinegro si realmente lo había hecho. A veces su amiga era demasiado cotilla y eso no le era muy bueno en esa ocasión.

Sin más suspiró y se sentó en la cama mientras se revolvía aún más su rubio cabello. Bostezó y se encaminó al cuarto de baño para ducharse.

Casi una hora después salió del baño completamente vestido y bajó a desayunar junto con sus padres, estos le felicitaron y seguidamente festejaron un poco junto a su hijo. A media tarde se marcharon para que su niño se preparara para su fiesta de cumpleaños.

Al par de horas empezaron a llegar los invitados. Poco después la música, el ruido, la bebida y la acumulación de gente no se hizo esperar. La casa estaba a reventar. Muchos invitados empezaron a hacer tonterías a causa del alcohol ingerido.

El rubio no podía con todo ese ruido y ese calor así que salió al jardín a por un poco de aire fresco. Se sentó en una tumbona junto a la piscina y cerró los ojos para relajarse.

-¿Pasa algo Naruto?-preguntó una voz que él conocía a la perfección por lo que no le hizo falta abrir los ojos para saber de quién se trataba.

-No es nada. Solo estoy algo cansado.-respondió tranquilamente.

-Hmp. Eso es raro. Normalmente eres el que está más animado en este tipo de fiestas.-dijo la otra persona.

-Baka.-se quejó el rubio mientras abría los ojos y se colocaba de lado observando al chico frente a él.- Solo estoy... algo nervioso.-dijo en un leve susurro.

-¿Nervioso por qué?-preguntó el otro mientras le acariciaba suavemente la mejilla derecha.

-Mmm... por muchas cosas.-comentó con algo de gracia mientras se relajaba a causa de las suaves y tiernas caricias del más alto.

-Hmp. Dobe.-dijo.

-Teme.-respondió el rubio sin dejar de mirarle.

-Si estás tan cansado será mejor que te vayas a dormir.-le dijo el azabache con algo de preocupación en la voz.

-Estoy bien. Solo quería un poco de aire fresco, no te preocupes.-dijo el rubio mientras se sentaba y le daba un dulce beso en la mejilla al azabache.

-Si tu lo dices.-dijo el otro con un leve sonrisa en el rostro.

Se quedaron un largo rato hablando los dos solos allí y de vez en cuando se daban algún que otro beso.

Así fueron pasando las horas hasta que ya eran las 2 de la madrugada. La gente ya se había marchado hacia sus casas y algunos quedaban que se estaban retirando ya, con ayuda de algún compañero o amigo suyo.

El rubio al ver todo aquel desastre solo suspiró y pensó que ya lo arreglaría más tarde. Se giró para ver a su novio que todavía seguía allí.

-Sasuke... ¿te quedas a dormir?- preguntó con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas.

-Pues claro dobe.-dijo este mientras le daba un tierno beso en los labios.

Seguidamente los dos subieron las escaleras y se encaminaron hacia la recámara del rubio. Una vez dentro los dos se acostaron sobre la cama y comenzaron a besarse, sin prisa y con todo el amor que sentían el uno por el otro.

-Sasuke...-susurró el rubio una vez se separaron de uno de los tantos besos.

-¿Si?-preguntó mirándole fijamente a esos zafiros que tenía por ojos su rubio.

-Espérame tantito ¿si?-preguntó mientras se levantaba de la cama.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?-preguntó extrañado el azabache.

-Solo espera un momento.-y sin decir nada más se encerró en el baño.

Una vez dentro el rubio suspiró y sacó del armario una caja con lo que le había regalado su cuñado. Aún con un poco de dudas empezó a desvestirse y a colocarse la "ropa" si es que eso se podía llamar así ya que, solo eran unas bragas que le tapaban lo esencial y en ellas llevaba enganchadas unas ligas hasta unas medias que le llegaban hasta medio muslo. Una camiseta sin mangas que a duras penas le tapaba hasta por debajo del pecho, dejando su estómago a la vista. También llevaba unos guantes de red hasta los codos. Todo en un lindo color blanco que resaltaba su bronceada piel, su cabello rubio y sus hermosos ojos zafiro. En la cabeza llevaba una pequeña diadema, también de color blanco.

Todo el conjunto, sumándole el sonrojo de sus mejillas, hacía ver al rubio como un lindo, tierno e inocente ángel.

Aprovechó para sacar un par de cosas más de la caja además de ver que la bañera estaba llena de agua, cortesía de su amiga pelirrosa, y además de un leve color rosa por las sales que le había puesto. Suspiró un poco y colocó las velas perfumadas que la chica le había regalado alrededor de la estancia dándole un efecto afrodisíaco y muy romántico.

Se miró en el espejo por última vez y, tomando algo de valor, abrió la puerta del baño para que su novio le viera.

Por su parte el azabache estaba algo impaciente por saber lo que hacía su rubio novio tanto tiempo en el baño. Iba a levantarse a preguntarle si estaba bien cuando oyó el sonido de la puerta abriéndose, por lo que dirigió su vista hacia allí y se quedó anonadado por la maravillosa vista que le era otorgada.

El rubio al sentir la oscura mirada del azabache en él no pudo evitar sonrojarse aún más. Al pasar de unos minutos y al no ver reacción alguna del ojinoche giró a verle, ya que había ladeado el rostro al sentir la inquisidora mirada de su novio, y pudo observar la mirada perdida del azabache sobre su persona.

-¿Sasuke?-preguntó en un leve susurro.

Al oír la voz del rubio el azabache salió de su ensoñación, se acercó al rubio, le rodeó la cintura con sus brazos y le dio un suave y tierno beso en los labios.

-Estás... increíble.-dijo también en un susurro mientras le miraba con un brillo especial en los ojos.

-Cá-cállate...-respondió el rubio mientras se sonrojaba aún más.

-¿Y... por qué esto?-preguntó el varón maravillado sin soltarle y mientras le daba tiernos besos en el cuello al menor.

-Por... para... agradecerte lo de estas semanas.-respondió ladeando la cabeza y suspirando por los leves roces en su cuello.

-Hmp. Sabes que es tu cumpleaños y no el mio.-dijo un tanto divertido el azabache mientras subía a verle a los ojos.

-U-urusai... Además... mi cumpleaños ya pasó.-dijo en un leve susurro y bastante sonrojado.

El azabache miró el reloj en la pared para confirmar que, efectivamente, eran las 3 de la madrugada. Sin quitar su sonrisa de medio lado se acercó aún más al rubio y le dio un tierno beso que a medida que pasaba el tiempo se fue tornando más apasionado. El mayor lamió lentamente los labios del rubio pidiendo permiso para entrar. El ojiazul lo entendió y abrió poco a poco la boca para dale paso a la lengua de su azabache.

Este no tardó ni dos segundos en ingresar en esa dulce cavidad que le encandilaba. Recorrió con su lengua cada milímetro de ese cálido lugar, cuando se cansó buscó la lengua de su acompañante para iniciar una batalla entre ellas. Sus salivas mezclándose y los leves jadeos y gemidos era lo único que se oía en aquella silenciosa habitación.

Sin separarse el azabache fue bajando las manos de la estrecha cintura al muy bien formado trasero del rubio haciendo una leve presión que hizo al ojiazul gemir entre el beso.

Este al sentir la presión en su trasero pasó sus brazos alrededor del pálido cuello profundizando aún más el beso. Las manos del azabache bajaron aún más hasta llegar a las piernas morenas y alzarlas hasta posarlas alrededor de su cadera.

Sin perder el tiempo fue caminando con el rubio encima hasta llegara la cama y posarlo lenta, suave y delicadamente.

Finalmente tuvieron que separarse a causa de la falta de oxígeno y se quedaron viendo fijamente a los ojos. Negro contra zafiro, los dos desprendiendo un brillo en la mirada con la cual se transmitían todo el amor que sentían el uno por el otro.

-Sasuke...-susurró el rubio.

-Te amo, mi kitsune.-dijo el azabache mientras le daba un tierno beso.

-Yo te amo más.-respondió este dándole otro beso.

Las caricias fueron retomadas después de esa confesión. La lujuria y la pasión iban ganando terreno a la razón. Sus cuerpos se rozaban entre sí sin pudor alguno. Las manos del azabache recorrían todo el cuerpo del rubio sin dejar un solo rincón sin tocar. Este acariciaba el fuerte torso desnudo del mayor. Ni cuenta se había dado de cuando este ya no llevaba la camisa al igual que no se había percatado de que él mismo tampoco llevaba ese top blanco dejando a la vista sus pequeños y rosados pezones. El mayor no perdió ni un segundo en acariciarlos con sus manos mientras besaba el cuello del rubio.

Este solo podía suspirar y gemir ante las atenciones del mayor. Era tan bueno. Sabía perfectamente dónde tocar para hacer que gimiera de lo lindo y el rubio no iba a dejar de darle ese placer que era el que el azabache le oyera. Sabía cuanto le ponía al mayor el oírle, el saber que disfrutaba sus atenciones y, para aumentar su orgullo y ego, jactarse de ser el único que podía hacerle reaccionar de aquella manera. El único que podía tocarle y hacerle sentir todas esas maravillosas sensaciones.

Una vez los pezones del rubio ya estaban erectos y rojizos el azabache bajó un poco para lamerlos haciendo que al ojiazul le recorrieran leves corrientes eléctricas por todo el cuerpo. Cuando vio que el menor ya no aguantaría más fue bajando por el bronceado abdomen, dejando un rastro de saliva y algunas marcas de leves mordiscos y chupetones.

En ese momento el rubio le apartó sutilmente cogiéndole del cabello, lo acercó a él y le dio un beso hambriento que el azabache no dudó en corresponder. Una vez se separaron para tomar aire el ojinegro le miró extrañado por su acción.

-¿Pasa algo Naru?-preguntó algo preocupado al ver que el rubio no le miraba.

Este se incorporó un poco dejando al mayor sentado encima suyo y solo negó con la cabeza.

-No...es solo que...-no sabía cómo continuar mientras se sonrojaba más de lo que ya estaba.

-¿No quieres hacerlo?-preguntó otra vez el ojinegro.

-No es eso solo...-tomó algo de aire y luego le dio otro hambriento beso al azabache.-Vamos al baño...-le susurró al oído.

El azabache al oír ese leve susurró en su sensible órgano una corriente eléctrica le recorrió entero. ¿Al baño? ¿Acaso el rubio quería hacerlo en...? Esa simple idea excitaba en sobremanera al azabache que sin perder tiempo alguno besó salvajemente al rubio y lo cargó en brazos en dirección al baño.

Al llegar el ojinegro contempló el romántico ambiente que había en esa estancia y ese suave y delicado aroma a jazmín le estaban despertando aún más los sentidos. Bajó al rubio y se volvieron a besar apasionadamente. Una vez se separaron el ojiazul se acercó a la tina y abrió el grifo para que el agua se calentara. El mayor no perdió tiempo y se colocó detrás de su novio rozando su muy erecto miembro contra el bien formado trasero del rubio el cual gimió ante esa deliciosa sensación.

-No sabes... lo excitado que estoy, Kitsune...-gimió al oído del rubio mientras le lamía el lóbulo de la oreja.

-¡Ahh! Sasu...-gimió este ante el contacto.-Date prisa...-dijo entre gemidos y jadeos. El azabache sabía muy bien cómo desesperarle y hacerle rogar.

El mayor sonrió de lado. Le dio la vuelta al rubio y le plantó un demandante beso mientras se bajaba los pantalones y los boxers a la vez, dejando a su erecto miembro por fin libre.

El rubio solo pasó saliva al ver el enorme miembro de su koi... Sabía lo que este quería por la mirada lujuriosa que le dirigía. Sin más se agachó frente a él y le dio una leve lamida a ese pedazo de carne que siempre le hacía delirar de placer.

Primero fueron pequeños roces que daba con su mano y lengua alrededor de la cabeza y el tronco. Seguidamente procedió a metérselo en la boca y comenzó con un suave vaivén. Lamiendo toda la extensión que podía y ensalivándolo de la mejor manera, además de dar leves mordiscos y chuparlo de vez en cuando. Sus manos, por otra parte, no se quedaron quietas y comenzó a masajear los testículos del mayor.

Por otro lado el azabache no dejaba de suspirar y gemir levemente. Le encantaba la manera en la que el rubio se la chupaba. Esa dulce y caliente cavidad sabía exactamente qué hacer para hacerle sentir muy bien. Sin más cogió la cabeza rubia y le marcó un rápido vaivén. Incluso podía sentir el principio de la garganta del rubio. Este intentaba seguir el ritmo que le imponía el azabache aunque en algunas ocasiones le costaba respirar pero eso no le importaba.

-Mírame Naru...-gimió extasiado el mayor. Este solo obedeció levantando la mirada clavándola en los profundos ojos negros de su koi. Este gimió aún más... esos ojos observándole mientras esa dulce boquita le hacía semejante trabajo... era demasiado para él por lo que con un grave gemido se corrió en la boca ajena. El rubio ni siquiera intentó apartarse simplemente se tragó toda la semilla de su azabache, sin dejar ni una sola gota.

-No sabes cómo me encanta tu boca...-susurró el azabache para luego devorarle la boca en un fogoso beso.

-¿Solo mi boca?-preguntó con aparente inocencia como sabía que le encantaba al mayor.

-Hmp. Tu boca...-susurró mientras le daba un leve beso.- ...tu cuello...-volvió a besar la zona pronunciada.-... tus lindos pezones...-los acarició y besó levemente.-...tu miembro...-dijo para besar por sobre la diminuta tela que aún cubría al rubio.-... pero, lo que más me gusta de ti...-le susurró al oído.-...es este lindo agujerito que me hace sentir tan condenadamente bien.-finalizó mientras, sin descaro alguno, rozaba y apretaba el agujero del rubio por sobre esa estorbosa tela. Aunque en esta ocasión eso solo hizo incrementar la excitación del menor.

-Mmm...Sasu...-gimió el rubio ante el roce.

-¿Qué tanto lo quieres Naru?-le susurró al oído el azabache sin dejar de acariciar esa sensible zona.

-¡Ahh! Yo...mmm... te necesito Sasu...-gimió el rubio. Su cabeza ya daba vueltas. En su mente lo único que necesitaba en ese momento era que el mayor le penetrara de una buena vez.

-Mmm...¿Qué necesitas?-preguntó el azabache mientras le sacaba la ropa interior al rubio y le acariciaba uno de sus muslos.

-Yo... onegai... Métemela amo...-gimió y suplicó el ojiazul.

Una fuerte corriente eléctrica recorrió el cuerpo del azabache. Si el rubio solo le hubiera suplicado habría continuado torturándole un rato más pero... Esa manera de llamarle... el rubio sabía perfectamente cuanto le ponía que le llamara amo. Sin perder tiempo levantó al menor del suelo y se metió en la tina junto con él. Enseguida el agua caliente le rodeó y eso no hizo más que incrementar su excitación.

Se sentó y colocó al menor encima suyo el cual le miraba con esos zafiros oscurecidos y cegados por el deseo y la lujuria.

-Hmp. Si tanto lo quieres... hazlo tú, kitsune...-le ordenó y gimió un poco al sentir al menor rozándose contra él. Le encantaba que llegados a este punto el rubio se comportara como un gato en celo...era algo que le ponía a mil.

-¡Ahh! Como ordene... amo.-dijo el rubio entre suspiros.

Sin más se colocó bien sobre el mayor y le agarró el miembro al azabache. Lo condujo hasta su entrada y se sentó de golpe. Penetrándose de una sola estocada. Los dos gimieron ante el contacto. Uno por tener a tan maravilloso miembro dentro suyo, tan grande y caliente, y sentirlo palpitando en su interior; y el otro al sentir las estrechas paredes de su novio apretándole el miembro tan deliciosamente. Definitivamente ninguno de los dos se cansaban de sentir esas sensaciones en sus cuerpos.

-¡Ahh! ¿No... te duele Naru...?-preguntó el azabache.

-Ie... solo... muévete de una vez.-gimió el rubio en su lugar.

-Hmp. Aquí quien da las órdenes soy yo.-dijo el azabache mientras le daba una profunda embestida al menor.

-¡Ahhhh! Entonces... ¿me castigará... amo?-preguntó el rubio de manera "inocente".

-Je. Por supuesto... alguien que no sigue las órdenes de su amo... debe ser castigado.-dijo lascivamente el azabache mientras comenzaba a embestirle profundamente.

Si algo habían descubierto era que al azabache le encantaba ese rol de amo-sirviente, llevar el control y ver al rubio bien sumiso y obediente era algo que le excitaba de sobremanera, mientras que el rubio era algo masoquista y le encantaba que el mayor le hablara de aquella manera tan sucia.

Las embestidas del azabache no daban tregua alguna al rubio. Eran profundas, fuertes y certeras. El mayor le arremetía sin controlarse en lo más mínimo y el rubio gemía como si la vida le fuera en ello. El rubio cabalgaba al mayor cada vez más rápido queriéndolo sentir más adentro si podía mientras que el azabache le agarraba fuertemente de las caderas al rubio para aumentar la velocidad, profundizando el acto.

El agua de la bañera se movía ferozmente ante las acometidas salvajes de los dos amantes.

Después de un rato en aquella posición el azabache quiso cambiar.

-Levántate y ponte en cuatro.-le ordenó mientras le daba una fuerte nalgada al rubio. Este no tardó en obedecer poniéndose en cuatro y agarrándose al borde de la bañera.

-Buen chico...-dijo el mayor.-...Vamos a recompensarte.-dijo para luego embestirle de una y seguir con un ritmo frenético.

-¡Aaaahhh! ¡Amoo!-gimió el rubio extasiado al sentir las fuertes acometidas en su cuerpo. El azabache solo sonrió de lado mientras se lamía los labios lascivamente.

-Vamos Naru... gime, grita, suplícame por que te lo haga más profundo.-le dijo al oído para después lamerle el lóbulo de la oreja.

-Ahhh... amoo... onegai... ¡más fuerte!... ¡pártame!... ¡destróceme!-gritó el rubio.

El azabache no dudó en obedecer. Le embistió con todas sus fuerzas, de manera rápida y concisa. No le dio tregua alguna al menor el cual solo respondía con más jadeos y súplicas. Finalmente los dos ya no aguantaron más, anunciando su tan ansiado orgasmo.

-¡DIOS! ¡SASUKEEEEEEE!-gritó el rubio al derramarse dentro del poco agua que quedaba en la bañera.

-¡NARUTOOOO!-gritó de igual forma el ojinegro al venirse dentro del rubio.

Los dos estaban agotados. Se levantaron como pudieron y se dirigieron hacia la cama donde se dejaron caer.

-Sabes... cuando quieras... lo hacemos en la calle.-dijo el azabache algo agitado todavía.

El rubio se sorprendió por el comentario y levantó la cabeza del pecho del mayor, donde se había colocado para estar más cómodos, y le miró a la cara.

-¿Cómo lo...?-preguntó algo cohibido. El ojinegro solo sonrió de lado.

-Bueno... gritaste en medio de un parque así que... me dio algo de curiosidad.-dijo con algo de gracia. El rubio solo hizo un leve puchero ante la respuesta del mayor.

-Bueno... si mi amo me lo ordena... no me voy a negar.-dijo el rubio para seguidamente darle un beso al mayor.

-Hmp. Más te vale... ya que ahora... eres mi lindo sirviente. ¿Estás preparado para ello?-preguntó con sorna y con bastante lascivia, para darle la vuelta al rubio y quedar el arriba del menor.

-Por supuesto amo... haré todo lo que quiera.-respondió este mientras se lamía los labios con lascivia, incitando al mayor.

Sin más el azabache bajó un poco y le dio un hambriento beso que dio lugar a otra ronda de puro placer y seguida, de muchas otras más.

...Fin...


End file.
